Villains don't get happy endings
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Summary: "You know," Regina spoke suddenly, turning her attention back to him. "Someone once told me to move on…," Regina lowered her eyes as the painful memories returned. "To love again. Would you think that to be possible for people like…us?" Hooked Queen. Based on the heart is the truest believer. Regina x Hook One shot. Full summary inside.


_**Note: **__So this is my first every Hooked Queen fic! Since these two are now officially my new otp haha and with the hooked queen moment the heart of the truest believer, I couldn't resist writing this! So please leave a review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!_

_P.S I did my best with keeping them in character but struggled a lot. A big thank you to Kristen who looked over this for me. _

_**Summary: **__"You know," Regina spoke suddenly, turning her attention back to him. "Someone once told me to move on…," Regina lowered her eyes as the painful memories returned. "To love again. Would you think that to be possible for people like…us?"_ _On the night on the Jolly Roger two villains reminisce on their past, sharing tales of the demons they run from and the ghosts they face. But continually haunted by their past, they soon learn that they have to move. Based on the 3x1 Hooked Queen ReginaxHook_

**Villains don't get happy endings**

* * *

"You couldn't sleep either?"

Regina whirled around to the sudden intruder, her eyes instinctively narrowing into the darkness. Killian emerged from the shadows, his eyebrow rising questioningly.

Regina repressed an eye roll at his usual cocky look and turned back towards the sea, staring out into the ocean. She leaned her elbows against the edge of the boat, her eyes softening into an almost longing gaze. The soft mummer of the wind and sloshing seawater gently slapping the edge of the boat was almost soothing to her ears.

Hook ignored her silence and slowly approached her, curiosity drawing him to the woman. She had always carried a sense of mystery masked beneath her snide comments and fierce glares. Indeed, beneath that ice-cold exterior there was a mother, a courageous mother with a fighting spirit, fighting to get her son back. He admired that. And when he looked even deeper, often glancing from the corner of his eye when she was turned away, he'd catch her in his vision. She had a certain dark beauty that others often oversaw, and it never failed to capture the Pirate's gaze.

Indeed, he was a man who had witnessed and experienced many beautiful women, but there was always something about Regina that caught his attention and his breath, a quality no other woman had. Hook couldn't deny it; she intrigued him. And her dark beauty never failed to draw him in. Even more so tonight since their recent conversation…

_His thoughts were on Baelfire and the undying regret that continued to circle his mind like a taunting hawk eyeing its prey. Regret that he was never able to give Balefire the final words he so wanted to all these years, words that he deserved to hear, words that had been itching behind his lips since his reunion with his former lover's son. But now it was too late. She had approached him from the side, shattering the distant memories. _

_It was clear that she had been deep in thought and he had assumed that she wanted to, no, needed to share it. He met her coffee coloured eyes and immediately saw the worry consuming her mind. Worry. Doubt. Apprehension. It itched small lines into her forehead and darkened her eyes. _

"_You know, Greg Mendell said something funny to me. He said I'm a villain. And that villains don't get happy endings…" her voice tightened at the last words, her eyes briefly flickering down. "Do you believe that?" _

_Hook wondered just how long this thought had kept her up, the truth oozing from the words and poisoning her mind. She met his eyes. And when he looked past the aloof façade he saw hope, briefly tainting her eyes. Hope that he would confirm her worries to be false. That villains do get happy endings. That there was an end from this never-ending void they lived with everyday. That even the worst of people can have a second chance. _

"_I hope not. Or we've wasted our lives". _

The truth was that Hook believed it. He believed it wholeheartedly. Although after spending a life consumed with an overpowering vengeance after a man who took the only woman he had ever loved, he had never given it much thought. But tonight it was all he could think about.

_Villains don't get happy endings…_

Perhaps he didn't deserve a happy ending after all he had done on his path to revenge. But Rumpelstiltskin had found love, someone who saw passed all his flaws to the man he once was. The Crocodile had found his happy ending, and the thought maddened him to the core.

So after concluding that sleep wasn't going to come, Hook finished his bottle of rum and left his bunk. That's when he spotted Regina…

"I thought Pirates were used to sleeping on ships".

Regina didn't turn to face him, her eyes still staring at the black sky.

Hook's eyes followed hers, admiring the sprinkle of stars winking in the sky. "Sleep," he replied absently, the corner of his lips twitching at the thought. "It's been quite some time since I've had the comfort of sleep".

Regina tore her eyes away from the sky, meeting his piercing, Arctic blue depths. "Is this our life then? Continually running from the demons of our past?"

Hook's eyes briefly flickered towards the sky in thought. "Yes," he murmured. "Running, until we outrun them all".

Hook watched her closely. Her eyes had softened, almost sadly, reflecting her past demons that taunted her mind.

"And if we never outrun them?"

He met her gaze. Memories of every immoral action he had committed since he saw Milah's heart crushed to dust drifted back to him. "Then we learn to live with them. And we learn to move on".

Hook was taken back at his own reply, but the words seemed to roll off his tongue effortlessly.

The corner of Regina's lips twitched into a small smile at his last comment.

_And we learn to move on._

She returned her attention back to the blue waves, the soothing ocean sounds bringing her a sense of comfort.

"You know," Regina spoke suddenly, turning her attention back to him. "Someone once told me to move on…," Regina lowered her eyes as the painful memories returned. "To love again. Would you think that to be possible for people like…us?"

Hook was taken back at her question. He searched her eyes, sincerity and almost apprehension gleaming in her dark, chocolate orbs. She genuinely wanted to know, and he could tell that this had been something she had been dwelling on these past hours on the ship. She was asking him because she feared that she herself was right.

"I wouldn't know," Hook finally replied softly.

She swallowed, taking a steady breath. "Well, it's been something that I've been thinking about lately. And earlier on when Emma mentioned Milah-" Regina stopped herself and looked up, instantly regretting that she had said anything. But Hook seemed intrigued.

"Wait, who told you about Milah?"

"Emma mentioned her earlier when she was explaining your history with Gold".

_So did everyone know now?_ The thought passed his mind. Well, if so then they would understand why anything he had done to Gold was justifiable. Hook briefly shut his eyes, repressing the painful images of his former lover. When he opened them he saw Regina, her face scrunched up in confliction as to whether or not she should continue. If possible, he was more curious than before.

"Well, now that I'll assume the entire ship knows about my history with the Coward, you were saying?"

"Well, I only told you what I did because I assumed that…you would be the best person to talk to".

She met his perplexed gaze and silently cursed herself. She shook her head quickly and folded her arms together almost protectively, turning away from him and back towards the sea.

"Just forget I said anything".

Confusion passed his features. Quickly he swung around and leaned forward from the edge of the boat, trying to catch her gaze. "What do you mean, 'I was the best person to talk to?"

Regina's lips pursed together. She shouldn't have said anything. He didn't know about Daniel and frankly right now, she'd like to leave it like that. She guessed she just needed to let it off her chest.

"Regina," he said quietly, curiosity and surprisingly concern pushing him on. Because when he met her saddened eyes, he knew deep inside she had been harboring these feelings for too long and wanted to release them. And as ridiculous as it was, he wanted to be that ear for her to confined in. "Surely you wanted to tell me, otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up".

Regina took another steadying breath, shutting her eyes. "His name was Daniel," she began softly, her voice already cracking in her throat. The mere mentioning of his name brought back a flood of heartbreaking memories that always left her close to tears. "I loved him. And his heart was ripped out and crushed before my eyes".

Regina's voice broke, the rest of the words freezing on her tongue. She did her best to remain composed, refusing to meet Hook's stare.

He was speechless. Whatever he was expecting it wasn't that. Then again, why was he so surprised? The 'Evil Queen' and what she did that made her so evil was legendary throughout the land. But no one, not even Hook, bothered to question why she was so evil. It was obvious with the state Regina was in now that Daniel's death broke her, like Milah's death had broken him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, breaking the silence.

Regina shook her head, still staring out to sea. "It doesn't matter now. He's long gone".

"No. It does matter".

Regina whirled her head around, confusion creasing her features.

"The pain you go through losing a loved one matters". Memories of Hook's long, tormenting nights since Milah's death drifted back to him, squeezing his heart. "Because it never goes away".

"No", Regina replied softly, astonished at his words, although they spoke the truth. "It doesn't".

The pair stood their, watching the waves builds into great, sloppy curls, rippling out into the ocean. Silence grew between them like a thick fog, both of them equally consumed by thoughts of their past ghosts and former lovers.

"He was right".

Regina blinked, startled.

Hook turned away from the water and leisurely rested back against the boat. "Daniel. We can't spend our lives outrunning our demons. Nor can we spend them chasing down our ghosts…"Hook paused, thinking carefully, the words slowly falling into place.

Regina's eyebrows knitted into a small frown as she turned around to face him. "What do you mean?"

Hook let out a small sigh, barely beliving his own words. "Since Milah's death I hadn't been living. At least not in the way she would have wanted. I owed her that much, but I wasted my life pursuing vengeance after a coward. Daniel was right about moving on".

Hook stopped, Regina's previous words sinking in.

_To move on…to love again. Do you think that would be possible, for people like us?_

When he looked up he saw Regina, tears faintly visible behind her hardened, glassy stare. She clenched her jaw, taking a deep breath.

"Regina?" Hook asked tentatively.

She furiously shook her head, her curls brushing the side of her face as she quickly straightened up. And as she did so, her eyes blinked back another tear. His chest tightened at the sight. And for the life of him, he didn't know why.

"Regina," he repeated more softly, concern softening his eyes.

Regina shook her head once more and stepped passed him to leave. Quickly Hook reached for her wrist and twirled her around, taking her by surprise.

"Let go," she muttered furiously, not meeting his eyes, refusing to let him see her cry. When her request was ignored she shot him a fiery stare. "Unhand me Hook!" her words lashed out at him, venom lacing her voice.

But he saw beneath her icy exterior, he saw it in her eyes, the vulnerability, just a young girl in love, unprepared for the challenges of womanhood, losing the only man she had ever loved.

"No," he replied simply.

Regina's eyes rounded in surprise, her tears ceasing.

He tentatively brushed her tears away with the back of his finger. Waves of feelings were consuming the Pirate; feelings he hadn't felt in years and was sure had died with Milah. He couldn't comprehend them yet explain them, but they were there. They tightened his chest, pounded in his heart; they pulsed under his skin and stirred inside of him.

He stepped towards her, his finger skimming down her cheek and tracing the curve of her jaw. Regina seemed frozen, her eyes fluttering at his touch. Chemistry burned thick between them, and Hook knew that she felt it too.

Her voice shook as she spoke, her breath quickening as he ran his thumb over her plump lips. Hook stopped his fingers, as if he had only realised what he was doing, dropping his hand to the side. Her eyes searched his, and she found pain, the same pained look that had greeted her in the mirror every morning.

Hook took another step closer, so close that he could hear her breath quicken, the thud of her galloping heart….he could smell her hair, sweet apples with a twist of citrus …her fragrance…rose water with a hint of black orchid…count every teardrop on her eyelash…feel her nose gently brush against his…

"W-what are you doing?"

Regina's eyes fluttered shut at the sudden sensations consuming her as his lips drew nearer to her ear.

"Well love, I'm showing you that villains do get happy endings".

His lips brushed against hers, closing the distance between them. His kiss took her breath away. Regina immediately wanted to curse, to yell, to hit back and shout. But she felt herself responding, her lips enclosing around his.

His kiss seemed to light her entire world on fire. It burst a flame within her that blazed in her stomach and crackled across her skin. His kiss breathed fire into her.

They broke apart, stunned. But no sooner had they parted did Regina reach for his collar and pulled him in back in, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss.

Regina's hands made their way up to his shoulders, taking their time to briefly wander his chest. Hook's hand caressed the side of her face, his hook resting on her waist. Their tongues soon met, intertwining together like twisting vines, like lovers in a passionate dance, like two hearts weaving together, beating as one. It stirred a moan from her throat, eliciting the fire within her that burned for more.

They broke for air, breathless.

Regina struggled to collect her thoughts and recover her breath. She looked back up, expecting to see some cocky, triumphant smirk curling his lips. Instead she saw a man, equally stunned by the turn of events.

"And what was that for?"

Regina could see the smirk slowly forming on his lips and repressed an eye roll. "Well, you were right," Regina replied, a small smile gracing her lips. "And Daniel was right…." Her voice trailed off as she remembered what Hook had said earlier. "We can't keep on chasing down our ghosts. We have to…move on".

The smile barely crossed Hook's features before a violent thud rocked the Jolly Roger, almost knocking them off their feet.

Their heads snapped up as Emma came bounding down the steps, followed by Snow and Charming.

"The ship is being attacked!" Emma yelled, reaching for the wheel to steady the boat.

Regina and Hook immediately looked over board and saw great creatures dunking and weaving under the ship. They bumped the rocking ship from underneath and let out gurgling, shrilling cries. Spiraling, slimy tentacles extended from their jelly like bodies, and from their tentacles oozed a black liquid.

"Murtles", Hook muttered venomously under his breath.

"What ar-" The question barely left Regina's lips before Hook took off, bolting towards the cannons.

"Get down and for gods sake stay away from their poison!" He yelled to the others, blasting out a cannonball with an explosive bang.

Charming watched and immediately followed suit, lighting another cannon and firing it.

Panic rose in Regina. They were so close to Neverland, _so close_ to finding her son and she'd be _damned_ if she let some fish stop her now. Regina raised her hands to her sides and flung them forward, releasing a gush of fire that hurtled towards the ocean. The murtles frightening shrieks bubbled in the water as half of them fled away from the flames.

A cruel smile graced the former Evil Queen's lips. _Excellent. _

"Regina duck!"

Regina obeyed quickly as a jet of black liquid leaped over her. She looked up. The murtle had sprung up from the sea, squirted its toxin towards her and dived back down. She saw Hook's worried gaze and quickly assessed herself. No, the poison had narrowly missed her. She shook her head towards Hook to confirm that she was fine. And Regina couldn't tell if it was her imagination or a trick of light, but she swore that she saw Hook smile with relief. Her lips pulled into a secret smile at the thought.

Regina stood back up and resumed battle. Raising her hands in the air she flung them forward once more, extinguishing another four beasts with her deathly flames.

A sudden cry resounded. She stopped. Her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes blackened with fear. She spun around to see Hook on his knees, his hand clutching his chest. A final bang exploded, silencing the last of the creatures with a shriek. But these noises met deaf ears.

Regina raced forward and knelt down, worry twisting her pale features. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons as she tore of his jacket to assess the damage. His shirt was stained black. The toxic colour seeped through his cotton material, through his undershirt…and through his skin.

"No," Regina's voice shook.

Hook met her eyes. Black dread slowly smothered his eyes, emptying the light that once lit his features. He opened his mouth to take a strangled breath and collapsed to his side.

Regina barely contained the cry that fell from her lips, her heart crushing beneath fates cruel hands.

"No, _no_. Hook, stay with me".

She didn't expect the flow of tears that tracked down her cheeks and rained onto him. She didn't expect to be kneeling on the deck, with Hook in her arms, as she watched him slowly die. She didn't expect his small, cocky smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. A smile. One last smile for her.

"Regina," Hook began breathlessly, his voice barely coherent through his heaving breaths. "Regina…"

She's didn't expect to see the light die in his eyes, his smile never leaving his lips.

Regina cried, an aching, glass shattering cry.

She didn't see it coming. She could not have saw it coming. And yet…yet somehow she knew it was there all along. Like a hand of cards dealt by the devil, it had been there all along.

"No…please…_stay with me_".

_Villains don't get happy endings_

* * *

_Reviews are love _

_Lydia _


End file.
